1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Documents possessed by an administrative organ, etc., have been made public. However, those documents may contain information to be concealed from the viewpoint of protection of personal information, etc. Then, when those document are made to public, parts where the information to be concealed is described are filled in with black (black out).